Legend of DuQi
by CryingWound
Summary: The legendary tale of the steam. Follow Du Qi on her hilarious and somewhat risque antics. How will she affect the world of Naruto. If you want to find out read this now. -


When I was hot and tight 5 year old, a devastating civil war broke loose within the Land of Water. The Village Hidden in Steam, where I was from, was small and quiet village that became an easy target making it one of the first villages to be attacked. I was hiding in a trash can while I witnessed my friends and family being slaughtered. I really had the urge to let out a hot one and from the foul smell, I passed out cold. I woke up drenched in sweat, "It felt like a sauna in there!" I said. I walk through my once beautiful village and exhausted and thirsty (not like that, im 5..pervert!). I decide to go look for water since I noticed that the wells and ponds of my village was tainted as if the water was of desperation, I drank the murky water anyway and immediately threw up into a pond. Miraculously, the water began to clear up as though it had been cleansed and purified. This is the moment I first started to realize what I can do with my bodily fluids and flatulence.

There's a new ex-ninja in town and that's me, Du Qi, from Steam village. I specialize in steam-style ninjutsu and I also have my clan's kekkei genkai Steam Release (Water/Fire/Wind).Though I don't normally use a weapon, I always carry a 37.9 kg katana that I throw at my enemies. I'm 5 foot 12 inches. I wear aviator sunglasses over my swimming goggles, a children's size button down shirt, zebra print tights with bedazzled embroidered leather panties over them. My hair color is a glossy matte iridescent cerulean teal, with my ninja headband tied around my knee. And of course my 5 inch heeled flip flops. My three sizes are 105 cm, 58cm, 90cm.

I was sent on a secret mission from the Akatsuki with my boyfriend Itachi, Tachi-chan is so cute!~We have to capture a little boy named Naruto. In the midst searching for Naruto, on my trusty mount Atlas the Sloth/Rabbit Hybrid, a button popped off my shirt exposing my soft love pillows. I quickly noticed a dark haired male who took a glance at me, so I did a triple axel gainer off a 100 story building and landed right in front of him.

"Who are you?" I asked furiously.

"Why are you looking at me?..it's not like i wanted anyone to look or anything.."

He nervously blurts out, " Gomen G-Gomen."

" Tell me your name boy." I said while standing over him as he quivers on the ground.

"M-My name is Sasuke Uchiha-Chan, please don't hurt m-me."

I pushed the irrelevant boy away and entered into my fighting stance. Slightly squatted, put my arms up as if I was flexing then started walking side to side. This fighting style was created 126 years ago by my ancestors. Crabcore style is a very dangerous. The black hair coward ran away and I played my booty trumpet to summon my mount to chase him down. The poor boy ran away trough the woods, blushing having taken a sight of my bootylicious apple bottoms. As i followed him the branches attached to the trees seemed to have caught on his clothes leaving him exposed….

"W-What is that?!" I yelled at him.

"I-Is that orochimaru between your legs?!" I exclaimed worried and k-kind off excited.

"You like what you see here" He said with a smirk while making me quiver a little.

"M-maybe…" Don't tell I-Itachi..

"I'll show you my special jutsu if you let me go" He said with a big smirk this time.

"W-what's that…?" I asked while i stared at his big chakra conductor…

"Why don't you come here and find out ;)" The look on his cocky face proved too much.

I dashed at his him craving his erect "Chidori" which was known to cause a thousand years of pleasure….I-i couldn't help myself luckily i wasn't wearing any underwear from the quick session with itachi's amaterasu earlier. I gasped with pleasure as i slid into his scroll

"S-Sasuke chan y-your so b-big…*moans softly*"

I stroll his lap and ride his massive chakra stick now filling me up, i hear someone approaching trough the trees. I sense itachi's chakra and begin to panic, i push sasuke off of me and he flees the scene.

"H-Hi Itachi…" I said whimpering still feeling and wishing sasuke was still in me..

"Why do i smell the boy on you" Said Itachi.

"W-Well you see i was chasing him and he attacked me by s-suprise" I said Nervously.

"Hmph" Said Itachi with a look of distrust.

"We should keep moving" He exclaimed

"Okay" I nodded.

We had been traveling for days until we arrived at The Land Of Lightning. The people here seemed to have much darker skin tones than i was used to and i was fascinated to say the least. I wanted to find out if it was true what they said about men from the village hidden by clouds..I started precipitating the more I thought about it..I might just evaporate and get my panties all condensated. As i walk through Kumogakure. I see a tall glass of mocha frappe latte. 

"Hey daddy,how about you show me long your stratus cloud is. You leave my mind in a storm. But first tell me your name!" I excitedly exclaimed

" The name's Darui..Sorry but I don't know what you are talking about." said the chocolate papi.  
"Don't be bitter like 90% Cocoa. You know exactly what I mean Ever heard of BBC?"  
"Is that an abbreviation for something? Anyway I have some dull matters to get to. Cya"

I was so fascinated seeing how i loved 70% cacao but papi was full on bitter 90%, that got my panties soaked and not because of all the humidity. I scurried to where Itachi was waiting for me to not raise any more suspicion after sasuke. Itachi was busy with the raikage, as i was waiting outside the room i saw Darui walking by and my chakra hole instantly quivered at the sight of that chocolate papi.

"Fancy seeing you here Darui..are you chasing me?" I said with hope.

"It's not very often i get to see a vanilla mochi, you wanna come to the woods with me?"

"I'd like to fill you up with some of this 90% chocolate if you'd like" He said in the sexiest voice that made me melt.

To Be Continued….


End file.
